Tears Don't Fall
by ChaosLink
Summary: Currently one-shot song fic, might change. Rated for lyrics. Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. NaruSaku character deaths.


1Don't expect much out of this possible one-shot. I did it out of boredom and because I couldn't get to sleep. The song is 'Tears Don't Fall' By Bullet For My Valentine. Most of this story is non verbal. With a few words here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine nor do I own Naruto. Otherwise Sasuke would've been killed by Itachi during the 'Hunt for Itachi' arc and Naruto and Sakura would've been together by the end of the Sand/Sound Invasion arc.

_Let's go!!_

'That's what I said before I left. Happy to finally have another chance to get him back for her.'

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

'Would she turn away from me? Knowing I failed in bringing him back to her again? Doesn't really matter though I won't live long enough to even get halfway to Konoha.'

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fuckin hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

'Someone always had to get in the way! That guy wielding Zabuza's sword claiming it as his own I should've ripped that guy's teeth out for taking his sword. The girl who seems to be far crazier for Sasuke than the girls are in Konoha. Plus that other guy who seems to be like me in my four-tailed state in terms of blood lust but he can control who he attacks. I've never said this enough I'm sorry Sakura.'

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me,_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me,_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

'That's weird I can hear someone crying, sounds like Sakura-chan. But that's impossible she is in Konoha, mind must be playing tricks on me. Wouldn't be the first time my mind played tricks on me when it comes to Sakura-chan.'

_The moments died, I hear no screamin,_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

'I'm tired a nice long nap would be nice.'

-**POV change**-

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fuckin hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better_

'First Kakashi doesn't train me, then Sasuke leaves us for Orochimaru, and now Naruto is dying on me what's next! I need help the wound isn't closing and Kyuubi doesn't seem to be doing anything to close it either!'

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

"Come on Naruto you are stronger than this! Please don't leave me, not like this! Please get up..." cry

_OH!... YEAH!!_

_This battered room I've seen before_

_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

_With my last breath I'm choking_

_Will this ever end I'm hoping_

_My world is over one more time!_

'Still amazes me how Naruto could stand to live here for so long, without ever trying to find a cheaper place than what he is paying for this dump and its outrageous prices. Not like he can try to do it now or ever again. I hope this works, if it doesn't my life will continue to get worse without him with me.'

_LET'S GO!_

**-3****rd**** Person POV**-

"Sakura-chan?"

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fuckin hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

"What are you doing here?"

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come..._

"You aren't supposed to be here unless you're dead!?"

_Better!!_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

"I'm already dead without you in my life Naruto."

-End-

Like I said, I did this out of boredom. Also like I said a possible one-shot, was thinking of doing multiple one-shots using BFMV songs. But like mixing up the style of how it goes or something like that. Depends on how many reviews I get and wether they are good or bad.

If it doesn't go well I might try my next idea. Where I insert myself in the Naruto world and try to bring Naruto and Sakura together with the plans either failing or succeeding. Don't worry it wouldn't be like the other OC stories you read where they become the center of attention or are annoyingly powerful. I would only be shown thinking of my plan and then putting it into action and that would be the last time you 'see' me in that chapter.

Other than that I got nothing so R&R later.


End file.
